sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:New map structure
Test Map: Shikaakwa Map Zoycite 12:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Added to the Summerville Map the start of a summary of fights on the map Zoycite 10:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC)yeah width can be worked on. could probably implement some kind of javascript that expands it to tiny say 43px, small 87px, med 174, large 348, and full size of 740 if you really really want to see the whole thing at once in full size. Frank (Marakesh) 08:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I think that 148 px in the MapImage is too big for some maps. It would be nice if the template could be altered so that the width can be overridden. Zoycite 05:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ah yeah forgot to add you might need to force a cache refresh to see some of the changes i made since i changed common.css and common.js. the changes normally take 1 or 2 days to get to everyone, but you can follow this: Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: hold down Shift while clicking Reload, or press Ctrl-Shift-R (Cmd-Shift-R on Apple Mac); IE: hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F5; Konqueror:: simply click the Reload button, or press F5; Opera users may need to completely clear their cache in Tools→Preferences. Zoycite 05:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I just made a couple changes to the Shik map and changed everything over to the MapImage Template it is much easier to use now all that needs to be specified is }_a1 and then everything should work ok. Optionally info is specifiable. Let me do the Summerville map real fast so we can make all maps based off that one as far as the outer region goes. Frank (Marakesh) 04:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) The main problem with rooms/dungeons is that the battles portals prositions are unique. If you have a screenshot, it is easier to pinpoint each battle. The battle as such is very tough to get a clean screenshot from (unless you completely cut off the left part of the screen. I think that the battles in tabular form are okay. Zoycite 04:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Though it is more of the large map view I am working on creating Template:MapImage which is for resizing the image, linking to the proper page, and also to have a quick summary of what is there if anything in a collapsed table. Zoycite 04:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC)Excellent you even did the dungeon in A4, something I want to do with the maps is make sure that the exterior link to other areas is preserved such as A4 links to Shikaakwa there should be like a _4 (letter before A) that says links to Shikaakwa in this direction. I think it is important to have this linkage from a outside point of view. Also I did not get the Summerville dungeons. That is yet another topic, should arena fights be completely mapped such as floor 1 room a, floor 1 room b, etc... Should the maps be entirely entered into the wiki or is tabular form sufficient? Zoycite 04:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I just took images for Summerville, working on something else right now for wiki to get the sortable tables and collapsible sections working. Comment to follow about C3 and Bellroot A4 --Frank (Marakesh) 03:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Click on cell C3 to look at the detail page, comments are appreciated. Also, on the detail page, you can click on the image to go to other cells (only Bellroot Map A4 is implemented now) Zoycite 01:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC)Added the link above for the testing map since this is the map discussion. --Frank (Marakesh) 21:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC)I've started this thread to have a central place to discuss the new map structure.